


A Nice Weekend

by reeby10



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kid Fic, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Maria are looking forward to a nice weekend alone. They just have to wait for Natasha to pick up their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydeathfaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie/gifts).



> Written for ladydeathfaerie for the [Marvel POC Character Exchange](http://marvel-poc.livejournal.com/). I hope you like it!
> 
> My original outline for this included more smut and less family feels, but I like the way it turned out anyway. Their daughter is pretty adorable if I do say so myself! The Maria here is kind of a mix of MCU and comics because I'm more familiar with that (and I really love Maria being Latina). She also ended up being a bit more of the focus than James, so sorry about that :/

Maria kicked the front door shut behind her, wincing a little at how loud the noise was. “I’m home,” she said, noticing how the sounds coming from the kitchen had quieted when she slammed the door.

“Mommy!”

There was just enough time to put down her work bag and steady herself before Rosa was pelting out of the kitchen and slamming into her legs. Maria knelt down and returned her daughter’s hug, chuckling a little at the seven year old’s enthusiasm.

“Did you feed her sugar already?” Maria asked, looking up to see her husband lounging in the doorway.

James grinned, raising his hands. “Not me,” he said. “Apparently it was JC’s birthday and his mom brought cupcakes for the whole class.”

“Chocolate ones!” Rosa piped up, voice a little muffled from where she’d buried her face in Maria’s shoulder. “With icing and sprinkles!”

“Is that so?” Maria asked with a grin. She pulled back until she could look at her daughter’s always smiling face. “And were they good cupcakes?”

“Weeeeell,” Rosa said, nose scrunching up a little as she thought. “They were good. But not as good as Aunt Laura’s. She makes the best cupcakes.”

Maria chuckled, ruffling Rosa’s hair as she stood. She winced a little at how her knees creaked, but tried to ignore it. Even if she wasn’t a field agent anymore, she also wasn’t going to be young forever. “I’m sure she’ll be quite pleased to hear that,” she said. “But now I think it’s time for dinner?”

“Spaghetti carbonara,” James replied as he turned to reenter the kitchen. “Table’s all set and everything. Thank Rosa.”

“Thank you, Rosa,” Maria said obediently, smiling when Rosa curtsied in return. Her girl was just the sweetest thing, even if Maria had a feeling she’d picked that up from Natasha.

Dinner was delicious, as it always was when James cooked. Maria liked to tease him that he could have been a chef if he hadn’t gone into the Air Force, but it really wasn’t far from the truth. As much as she was struggling with having to work at Stark Industries while SHIELD rebuilt itself on the sly, she did like that her closer-to-normal working hours meant more evenings at home with the family. And even weekends, on occasion.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Rosa shot up from her seat, a wild smile on her face. James just rolled his eyes, putting a hand on Maria’s shoulder when she made to get up as well. Maria sank back into her chair and took another bite of pasta. It really was damn good.

“Hold up, Rosa,” he said. “We have to check the door, remember?”

Rosa rolled her eyes, looking so much like her dad that Maria had to laugh, but stopped before she took off running for the door. “I know, daddy,” she said, sounding far more exasperated than a child her age should. “We have to be careful about who we let in the house. But I know it’s Aunt Nat!”

“Probably,” James agreed readily. “But we still have to check.” Rosa pouted, and Maria felt her mouth tick up into a smile as James sighed. He never could deny their beautiful little girl anything. “Fine. I’ll let you pull up the camera feed.”

Maria watched as Rosa smiled happily, allowing her father to lift her up high enough to reach the hidden panel beside the door. The screen lit up a moment later, showing a woman in a dark hoodie standing on their porch. A tiny bit of red hair peeked out from under the hood so that even Rosa could tell who it was.

“Aunt Nat!” Rosa squealed. “I told you, daddy!”

“That you did, pumpkin,” James said, shaking his head fondly. He set Rosa back on the floor and opened the door. “Nice to see you, Natasha.”

“You too, Rhodey, Maria,” she said, stepping inside with a smile. Her eyes fell on Rosa, waiting impatiently at James’ side, and her face lit up. “Is that the princess I see?”

“Me, me, I’m a princess!” Rosa replied, bouncing up and down a little. Maria smiled as Natasha nodded gravely before the facade broke and she smiled brightly, leaning down to give the little girl a hug and a kiss to the cheek.

“Sure you are,” Maria said as she came to join them in the living room. “And has the princess packed her bag for the weekend?”

Without another word, Rosa headed for her bedroom at a full run. The three adults watched her for a moment, shaking their heads at how ridiculously energetic she always was. It would be good for her to spend the weekend at Clint and Laura’s farm where there was plenty of land, animals, and other children to keep her engaged and maybe even wear her out for a few days.

“Thanks for picking her up, Natasha,” James said with a tired smile. “We really need the break. Maria especially, even if she’ll deny it.”

Maria harrumphed, but didn’t say anything, knowing the two of them would just ignore any denial she made. And really, James wasn’t wrong. She was running herself ragged working at Stark Industries and helping with the SHIELD rebuild whenever she could. And of course being the mom of a rather hyperactive seven year old was enough to make anyone need a nice free weekend.

“I was in the neighborhood,” Natasha replied, giving them a careless shrug.

Maria knew that wasn’t quite true, the other woman had been doing something for Nick in DC just that morning, but she knew better than to say anything about it if Natasha wanted to act like it wasn’t a big deal. It was a good thing for them, in any case, since they didn’t have to take Rosa then come back.

“Got it!” Rosa shouted a moment later as she skidded back into the room, overstuffed duffle bag held up proudly. Maria glanced over at James and he nodded, making her relax. If he’d helped Rosa pack, then she’d at least have clothes and toiletries for the weekend.

“Ready to go see Aunt Laura and Uncle Clint?” Natasha asked, smiling down at her. “And Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel too, I suppose.”

“Yep!” Rosa replied happily. “Uncle Clint said he’s gonna teach me to throw knives!”

“That’s… wonderful, Rosa,” Maria said after a moment of shocked silence from the adults. “You just make sure to be careful, ok?”

Rosa made a face at that, but nodded. “I’ll be careful, mama. Can we go now?” she asked, back to bouncing up and down in her excitement. Maria sighed, but smiled indulgently. She did love that Rosa was looking forward to a fun weekend, just as she was looking forward to a relaxing one.

“Of course. Be good, mija,” she said, leaning down to kiss the curls on the top of her daughter’s head. James did the same, then stepped back to take Maria’s hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Giving Maria and James a smile and a last nod goodbye, Natasha took Rosa’s bag and led the little girl outside to the red convertible idling at the curb. They waited until the car was out of sight down the street before closing the door and going to sit on the couch.

“Throwing knives, huh?” James said after a few minutes.

“Still not sure I trust him with her,” Maria grumbled, glaring across the room at the now closed door.

James just smiled and kissed her temple. “I know he’s secretly your favorite,” he said teasingly, just to hear the way she sighed in annoyance. Sometimes she hated that he knew her so well. “Besides, I’m sure at least Laura will stop things before there’s bloodshed. Probably.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
